Girl Bomb
by Xxrock-angelxX
Summary: It's the begining of summer. It's hot sticky, and there are decaying bodies in the forest. Well, only one. But, apprently, she is still alive. But, when she's able to walk and talk again, her recovery, and her story seems more gruesome than anything.
1. prologue

A/N: In order to feel more professional, I have decided to have a prologue. Plus, it adds a certain air to the story, which a first chapter can not capture on its own. Plus, it's too short for me to be a chapter.

-Your humble author.

-----------------------------------------

Prologue.

She could feel it. Her life was slowly slipping through her flesh into the earth. Her life was on the brim of it all. Laying in the middle of nowhere, all alone; the warm summer air wrapping around her cold body as a last goodbye.

She never thought about death, but she could vaguely feel stinging in the back of her eyes from her plagued thoughts. Many worlds will go by, and she'll be dead

'_you knew this was going to happen,' _a voice sneered, _'you idiot'_

She felt something bitter against her tongue, blood maybe.

'So many things undid…' she thought, doing her best to ignore the voice. But, one thing made her feel worse then the realization that she was dying in the forest; her life not even a third lived, and almost nothing accomplished. She felt her mind beginning to flicker in and out of consciousness.

'I was never free…' Her mind went black, and her mind seemed to be slowly turned off.

'_you would never have been.'_ The voice whispered to her, '_not you or any-'_

She was knocked into acoma.


	2. toyoko's rose

A/N: Yes, what a fabulously short prologue. Any who, while on my quest to write this chapter, it seemed I had misplaced my notebook, were I had a good half of this chapter in. So, I searched my room, knocked over a Zen fountain, which apparently, still had water in it. After praying that my room would not catch on an electrical-based fire, I searched for another two minutes. Only then to realize that it was on my dresser, after my friend had moved it to write, 'I love Doug' on the cover, and left it in the wrong place. Now, If I write in my next authors note" "Good god readers, my room is aflame!" or, "OMFG! MY ROOM IS ON FIRE! DAM!" you will know why. And yes, this is Amanda to my friends who will question this when read I do not know why I am talking like a snooty old man at the moment. However, I'm not sure if it's alarming or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tohru Honda Shigure Shoma, Kyo Shoma, Yuki Shoma, or Hatori Shoma, if I did, certain names would be spelt like Thoru and Hitori, do to my slight disability to pronounce things.

-------------

Toyoko's Rose.

It's not every day someone comes upon a human body in the middle of the forest. But, she was glad it didn't.

When she happened to walk past a small clearing, noticing how many ravens were hanging around, she became slightly curious on what had attracted them. First the body seemed to be a mere thing, and things happen to be very common in the forest. But, further investigation, which included prodding it with random objects; she noticed it was a human. First ting that had happened was that her knees had given out, and she fell to the ground, hearing her knees give a soft 'pop'. Even though, she still studied the girl before her instinct lead her to bolt. Her hair was long, and brown. Her skin was brown. The shreds of clothing that were left were brown. So she was basically a big brown mass of blood.

A small 'oh,' escaped her lips, and she slowly began to slide back, ignoring the pain shooting up her thigh from having her knees dragged across the rough ground. Her hand somehow found a small tree and was clinging to it, dragging her upward. Then, she bolted.

Now, she was on the edge of her seat, in the local hospital, praying. 'Please, let her be okay! Please…' She could still feel the adrenaline shooting through her body in sharp pulses; her breath in short bursts.

She sat against the back of her chair and tried to settle her nerves. It didn't help too much. She picked her head up and looked around the lobby to try to settle her mind as best as possible.

The lobby seemed to glow an unearthly white color. The chairs were white, as well as the ceiling, the floor, the walls…

She closed her eyes. All of the white seemed to make her nerves bunch up ever more; all the white just seemed to remind her she was in a hospital. She leaned forward and hugged her legs trying to comfort herself. Se slowly opened her eyes and looked at the floor. It was virtually spotless. She began to ponder the numerous cleaning agents used to make it glimmer like it did.

"Hmm…" She tucked a few pieces of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and focused all of her mind-power on the floor, hoping a how-to guide would show itself. She wanted to make her house as clean as this.

'Well, not my house,' she reminded herself, 'it is Shigure's.'

See, she was an orphan. She was supposed to live with her grandfather after her parents had died, but he was having extensions on his house to accommodate her, and a few other members of his family that planned to live their. She told him that she would make separate living arrangements somewhere else, but did not want to intrude in on anyone else, so, she pitched a tent in a seclude forest. Somehow, she came upon Shigure and Yuki Shoma's home, and they cam upon her tent, and insisted she lived in their home with them. When her grandfather was finished with his home, she went back to his house. Se was miserable… but did not let anyone know. Even so, her grandfather told her that she should be happy, and let her move back in with Yuki, and Shigure, and Kyo as well, who had also moved into the house.

All that she could do to repay their kindness was to help around the house. She sighed at her uselessness and lack of any other skill.

She sat back and looked over at Hatori, who was sitting in a different row of chairs from her. He had been at the house when she had bolted in, and agreed to take them to the hospital, using his car. He looked fairly calm for someone in the hospital; his ands were clasped together, and his head rested on them comfortably. Personally, she didn't know too much about him. He was mysterious, and didn't seem to talk much. His brown eyes always seemed to be glazed as if he was in deep thought constantly. Or, so it seemed to her, since she was not very bright in the least.

"Umm… Tohru Honda?" someone called.

She quickly straightened up, and looked around for the source of the voice. Hatori stood up calmly, and walked out of the lobby.

"Miss Honda?"

She quickly followed him to where ever he was going, catching quick glances at the other people in the lobby as she passed. They all had miserable expressions, and some were clinging to each other. Others were calmly sitting, maybe waiting to be called upon by the doctor, but they all seemed accompanied by two or tree people, most likely family. She sighed as she watched them, but continued to scuttle after Hatori.

He stopped in front of the office a sleek looking office. There was a big slap of steel between her and the slightly overweight woman, who she presumed was the one calling her name. She rested her arm on the slab, which was vibrating due to the office computers pushed up against it on the other side.

"Um, yes, I'm Toru." She said quietly.

"This is about the girl you brought in," said the woman in a rhythmic voice, "the doctor requests if you know who she is, since he failed to ask when she was brought in."

She shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, I just found her ma'am."

Hatori seemed to be locked onto the nurse and asked in a slightly hoarse voice, "Can we see her?"

"No," said the nurse flatly, pointing to an old faded sign with red writing on it.

Welcome to the Saki memorial hospital

We hope your, or family member's stay is pleasant

Please be advised that singing out of tune, screaming, and yelling a prohibited

Only family is permitted into the ICU

Be sure to pick up a nice present at the gift shop

"I see…" Hatori murmured.

Tohru looked at him, she didn't see. She was still stuck on the 'singing out of tune' part. Maybe it drives sick people mad, and turns them into half living zombies! Well, zombies have to be completely dead… thank goodness too. She quickly looked around for anyone who may start singing, so she could stop them. It was her anti-zombie duty!

She felt a small tug on her arm. She looked over at Hatori, "Time to go Tohru."

She nodded quickly, but turned to the nurse, "please, call me if anything happens."

She nodded abstinently, and gathered up the information papers on miss Tohru., and put them into a folder, then slid that folder into a cabinet. Then, she rolled her saggy butt along with its chair captive to the back of the room, and looked at the clock, "I'm off," she told the other nurse in the office, who nodded. She got herself up, and strode out of the office, letting the door slam on her way out.

The halls were surprisingly empty. It was usually crazy during the summer. Kids doing stupid things; bottle fights, drowning each other, jumping off and over things… she could go on for hours. She strode the emergency wing's halls until she got led into the ICU. She stopped to look at the door numbers, and steadily became more annoyed by the cheap, buzzing, florescent lights a few feet from her head. When she did find the right room, she made sure to enter as loudly as physically possible. She was never particularly good in betraying her emotions, plus she didn't want to make a scene and shout.

"Ah… Mrs. Nagasaki," said doctor Toyoko. He was standing over the single bed in the room; all she could see was his dark silhouette. He was a sharp young man that somehow became close to her; so much so, he need not turn around to see that it was her who just entered the room. He was brilliant. The most brilliant idiot she had ever met.

She took small strides toward the table, and looked down at the girl that Tohru Honda had found in the forest that prior noon.

Her hair was a fairly odd color. It was a strange combination of orange and brown, but the tips, which reached her slim thighs, were black.

Her skin was smooth and flawless. Her beautifully pale skin seemed to glow an innocent silver color under the harsh hospital lights. Her hand seemed attracted to touch her, to see if this girl could possibly be real. She wrapped her hand around the girl's wrist, and quickly jerked it away. It was as cold as ice. Against the white skin, the deep gashes in the young girl's flesh seemed to stand out unusually. Some were sewn back together, and some smaller ones had stopped bleeding, but yet had begun to clot. Te layers of flesh were visible, sending cold shivers up Nagasaki's spine.

"The girl is around 5'6, sixteen years of age," murmured Dr. Toyoko while they both looked down at her, "deep in a coma. It's very possible that we will lose her.

"She seems so… delicate," whispered Nagasaki to herself as she took a small step back to get a better look of the girl. She was very slender, with healthy curves; having a fabulous hourglass figure. 'She looks like a supermodel,' she told herself as she absently placed a hand on her stomach, 'jealous of a dieing girl… how sad'

"Yes, yes, a rose indeed," commented Toyoko, who had heard her just barley. He pushed his half moon glasses up to the ridge in his nose, but continued to stare at the girl.

He was very shocked, indeed. She was stunningly beautiful. Breathe taking even. Usually a patient with her wounds have harshly disfigured faces and bodies… she was possibly blessed.

"Anyway, since she has no identity, she is our newest Jane-doe."

Nurse Nagasaki shook her head, "no."

"No?"

'Nothing gets taught anymore… no common knowledge at all,' she told herself.

Possibly on of her biggest irks were how everything was run today. She sounded like a dinosaur, but people were getting nonsense stuffed into their heads in schools without knowing the basics. "No," she repeated, "that's a dead female with no ID."

"Oh, yes, yes, I remember now," he smiled triumphantly, even though that indecent made her wonder how he got through medical school. "Then, I announce this girl our new Jane-Fawn!" He smiled even wider, making him look like a desperate clown.

Nagasaki stared at him for a moment or two.

"Your not sane, are you? She said, wondering even she should go fetch a straight jacket.

"Of course I am," he said waving his hand dismally, "I'm a doctor."

"Oh of course," she rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling, "you _must_ be sane if you're a doctor, because it's like the law or something."

"Precisely. I'm glad we agree that I am sane, and a doctor."

She was about to slap him, but she saw a smaller nurse in the corner. She was an older lay, her hands were calmly clasped together on her lap, watching the two closely, like they were test subjects. She had a small, unmoving smile set on her face, making her look like an antique doll.

Toyoko saw what had caught Nagaski-sensi's eye an noted, "out fawn will be on constant watch, and will get tube…"

"**Our** fawn?" Nagasaki asked a small uncertain smile on her face; her eyebrows slid up her forehead, truly entertained.

"Huh? Oh, you know what I meant." Honestly… sometimes Nagasaki was so annoyingly literal. He looked over at her; her face seemed to be set in stone, not flinching in the slightest. "Don't look at me like that; YOU'RE the one flirting with a man almost ten years younger than you! And you're married! Have you no shame?"

Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth pursed together in a wrinkly pout. She opened her mouth to protest when…

"Ahem," the nurse in the corner coughed slightly. It wasn't one of those, 'oops, I just coughed,' it was one of those obnoxious, 'look at me!!' coughs.

"Yes, miss?" Said Dr. Toyoko; turning his neck around so quickly a few muscles popped. He felt his fingers flinch slightly. Oh, how that noise bothered him so…

The old nurse's voice was soft, but firm, "um, s-sorry to interrupt your lovers quarrel but…"

'Lover's quarrel?' He thought bitterly. He scowled. He pointed down to the patient, keeping is voice as friendly as possible, "I'd most likely fall in love with her over Nagasaki-san over there."

"Yes, but,"

"What's that supposed to mean you little man bitch?" She interrupted flaring up immediately. Her temper could only be explained by holding a burning match to a fuse, and hoping something doesn't explode.

"It means what it means," he replied smartly.

"DON'T BE A SMART ASS!"

"E-excuse me,"

"Your just jealous that my ass is smarter than yours!"

"THA PATIENT IS WAKING!" screeched the old nurse from the corner. They all seemed to stop in time for a few moments. Their eyes automatically slip to the girl on the bed, who's eyes were flinching and twitching trying to open.

'She's blessed…" Toyoko thought again, watching his rose begin to blossom under the harsh lights.

-----

she must be a zombie! Who was singing out of tune?

gasp you!

some person yes meee! I'm enjoying my window!

Don't ask, I'm hyper. Next chapter… coming soon.


End file.
